A Ping-Pong Tournament!
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Ash and Misty are heading back to Cerulean City after the disastrous turmoil with the disappearance of Meowth and Pikachu, when Brock stops them and shows Ash a flyer he might be interested in.


Chapter 1 Ash Ketchum was on his way back to Cerulean City in Kanto, along with his good buddy, Pikachu, and old friend, Misty. They had arrived in Pewter City when they heard a voice.  
"Ash Ketchum!" It said.  
Ash and Misty turned to see their old friend, and former Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock.  
"How was Unova?" Brock asked his long-time friend.  
"Unova was totally awesome," Ash replied, "Pikachu and I met lots of great Pokemon!"  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in.  
"Hey, speaking of!" Brock exclaimed, "Have you seen the posters?"  
"What posters?" Ash asked.  
"We kind of just had a big day, Brock," Misty said, "We haven't had time to look at signs"  
At this, Brock pulled out a poster and handed it to Ash.  
"They're displayed everywhere in our Pokemon Centre" He stated.  
"Oh, yeah, Ash, Brock's a really great Pokemon Doctor here in Pewter now," Misty told Ash, "He even helped me out when Psyduck was in trouble"  
But Ash was paying no attention, he was enthralled in the poster.  
"What is that poster anyway?!" Misty asked, getting annoyed and snatching it off Ash.  
She began reading it.  
"'Come witness the spectacular techniques of Pokemon moves, speed and agility. Trainers from all over will be participating in this one of a kind not to miss contest. Vermillion City's Pokemon Ping-Pong All Regions Tournament. Starts in three days'. Really? Pokemon Ping-Pong? That's such a juvenile past-time" Misty said.  
"Ash, I was thinking you might like to-" Brock began, but Ash interrupted him.  
"Yeah, especially because-" Ash began.  
"Exactly" Brock interrupted.  
"Like to what? Because why?" Misty asked, really confused.  
"You'll see when we get to Vermillion" Ash said.

Two days later, the three friends arrived in Vermillion City. The right side of the city was all set up with ping-pong tables, trainers were already there, brushing up on their skills.  
"Here's where the Ping-Pong Training Dojo is" Brock said, as he lead Ash and Misty to a building.  
"This is where the Pokemon Fan Club used to be" Ash remembered.  
"Yeah, that's moved to Saffron now" Misty stated as the three friends entered the Dojo.  
"It's huge" Ash remarked as he noticed the set up.  
It was in fact huge. Ping-pong tables were set up wherever there were spaces and there were even Pokemon and Trainers practicing their skills at each table in here too.  
"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
Just then, Ash felt a swish of air on his head.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, grabbing for his head and realising something, "My hat! Where's my hat?!"

Chapter 2 "I think I know where it went" Brock stated with a smile.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in glee, pointing forwards.  
Ash and Misty turned their gazes in that direction to see...an Ambipom, with Ash's hat on it's right tail.  
"Ambipom!" Ash remarked as they ran up to it.  
"Ambi ambi!" Ambipom said, jumping up and down, placing Ash's hat back on his head.  
"Wow, an Ambipom!" Misty exclaimed, pulling out her Pokedex.  
"Ambipom. The long-tail Pokemon. It lives on large trees and is said to communicate by connecting it's two large tails to those of others"  
"Ambipom's the reason I wanted to come here!" Ash said to Misty, giving Ambipom a hug.  
"You see, Ambipom belonged to Ash back when it was an Aipom" Brock explained.  
"But it took more interest in Contests, so I traded it to Dawn, this girl I met in Sinnoh and that's when it evolved and formed a love of Pokemon Ping-Pong" Ash continued.  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu remarked, pointing at Ambipom's other tail.  
"Another hat!" Ash stated as he looked.  
"I'd know that hat anywhere" Brock stated as he, too, looked.  
"Ambipom! So that's where you got to!" A girl's voice said, taking the hat off Ambipom's tail, "I'm so sorry, it took the hat off my head and ran off-"  
She looked up and was surprised.  
"Ash! Brock!" She exclaimed.  
"Dawn!" Ash remarked.  
"Pip piplup!" The Pokemon on Dawn's shoulder boasted.  
"And Piplup!" Brock added.  
"I'm sorry, who's this?" Misty asked.  
"Misty, this is Dawn, the girl from Sinnoh I traded Ambipom to" Ash explained.  
"And this is my partner, Piplup!" Dawn introduced her Pokemon.  
"Pip!" Piplup waved.  
"A Piplup, huh?" Misty said, grabbing her Pokedex again.  
"Piplup. The penguin Pokemon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold."  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Misty, the Gym Leader at Cerulean City here in Kanto" Misty introduced herself.  
"I thought I heard familiar voices" came another female voice as they turned to see who it was.  
"It's May and Max!" Brock stated.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.  
"I'm on my Kanto journey and Max is a Pokemon Ping-Pong contender" May stated.  
"Really?" Misty asked.  
"Yup, with Munchlax!" Max said cheerfully.  
"Munchlax hasn't evolved yet?" Brock asked.  
"No way! I gave it an Everstone. Could you imagine a Snorlax playing Pokemon Ping-Pong?" Max explained.  
"That would be something!" Dawn remarked.  
"Oh, who are you?" Max asked.  
"I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup!" Dawn introduced herself.  
"Pip piplup!" Piplup waved frantically.  
"And is this who I think it is?" May asked, petting Ambipom.  
"Ambi ambi, ambipom!" Ambipom remarked, once again stealing Ash and Dawn's hats with it's tails.  
"Hey!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.  
"Ambi. Pom!" Ambipom said with a snicker.  
"I didn't realise it when I saw you last time. So you evolved, huh?" May asked with a giggle.  
"Ambi!" Ambipom replied, returning the hats to their respected heads with its tails.  
"Ambipom!" A male's voice called.  
"Ambi! Ambipom!" Ambipom shouted back.  
"Look! It's O!" Ash said as the man approached the friends.  
"Ash! And Dawn!" O said as he noticed the crowd around Ambipom, "So glad you could make it!"  
"Will Ambipom be competing tomorrow?" Dawn asked.  
"It sure will! It's our best competitor!" O stated.  
"Ambi!" Ambipom chimed, clapping its tails together.  
"Some Pokemon's got to keep our winning streak" O said as he lead Ambipom away.  
"You're up against some tough competition" May said to Max.  
"Nah, we can handle it!" Max said with determination.  
"Hey, Max! How about Pikachu and I take you on?!" Ash suggested, "For old time's sake!"  
"You're on!" Max said.  
The six newly-found friends left the Dojo for the tables outside.

Chapter 3 Just as the friends were leaving, there were two people and two Pokemon that noticed them; Team Rocket.  
"Great. It's a twerpathon" James stated dryly.  
"We're in big trouble" Jessie added.  
"You two are almost as dumb as them!" Meowth said.  
"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet cheered.  
"Shut up!" Jessie scolded Wobbufet, "You should be on a table practicing anyway!"  
"Wob..buf..fet" Wobbufet replied sadly.  
"Why do you say that, Meowth?" James queried.  
"Because with all the twerps in one spot, it's a Pokemon fiesta!" Meowth replied.  
"Come again?" James asked.  
"Pikachu and I are on the down-low after what happened a few days ago, but we never said anything about the other Pokemon" Meowth explained with a grin.  
"Great idea, but you're forgetting something" Jessie stated.  
"And what's that, Jess?" Meowth asked.  
"Leaving Pikachu behind gives us a clear shot at a blasting off"" Jessie explained.  
"We simply make the machine thunderbolt-proof, then Pikachu's useless, hehe" Meowth stated slyly.  
"I'm liking the sound of this," James said, "When will it take place?"  
"I need time to make the machine, so tomorrow at the semi-finals of the tournament" Meowth answered with an evil snicker.  
"Ahahaha! We'll be the richest Team Rocket members this side of Kanto!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet chimed in.  
"I thought I told you to go and practice!" Jessie said in frustration as Wobbufet waddled off, "I don't even know why I sent you here in the first place!"

Outside the Dojo, the old-times ping pong match between Ash and Pikachu and Max and Munchlax was getting heated.  
"Wow, you are good!" Ash remarked as he hit the ball back.  
"We've been training hard! Participating in heaps of contests and stuff!" Max said as he hit the ball diagonally.  
"Pikachu!" Ash said.  
"Pika!" Pikachu growled, hitting the ball in Munchlax's direction with its tail.  
"Munch...lax!" Munchlax screamed as it used its oval head to hit the ball straight through the middle of the table.  
Ash leaned for it as Pikachu did the same and they smashed into each other, allowing the ball to pass.  
"That's 10-4, which means Max and Munchlax are the winners" Brock stated.  
"As always!" Max said as he hi-fived Munchlax.  
"Good job" Ash said as he got up.  
"Pika..chu" Pikachu added.  
"I knew you could do it, Max!" May shouted.  
"You were really great" Misty added as the girls came up to them.  
"It was a heated match for sure" Brock said.  
"I can't wait to see how you fare in the contest tomorrow!" Dawn told him.  
" !" Piplup agreed.

Chapter 4 The next day was the big day of the tournament, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn and May packed in to the stands. "I can't wait to see Max perform" May stated.  
"Me too" Brock added.  
"I know, he was so good against Ash yesterday, it's going to be an amazing match with actual professionals" Dawn replied.  
"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.  
"Quit it, you guys" Ash said, sensing that he was being tormented by Dawn and Piplup.  
"Pikachu" Pikachu sighed in agreement.  
Just at that moment, there was loud theme music, followed by a male's voice surrounding the building.  
"Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" O said from down near the tables, "I'm your announcer, and owner of this Training Dojo, O! We have several of our own Pokemon competitors and Trainers competing in today's tournament, as always. The tournament will consist of four rounds, each team winning moving on to the next. Not only will the winning team and/or Pokemon receive an endless supply of tasty Pokemon food and a ticket for the S.S. Anne but an All-Regions Tournament gold trophy"  
At this, Jessie, who was sitting five rows behind Ash and his friends, along with James, filled with glee.  
"A gold trophy! Wouldn't that just be divine?" She said.  
"I hate to break it to you, Jess, but Wobbufet's the one competing, not you" James told her.  
"But it was my Pokemon, shouldn't that count for something?!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"I'm afraid not" James replied.  
"Hmph! Well, then. We'll just have to steal that trophy along with the Pokemon!" Jessie sulked.  
"Speaking of, where is Meowth, anyway?" James asked, noticing the third Team Rocket member was not with them.  
"He still needed a bit more time to work on the machine. Something about a surefire thunder-proof solution" Jessie said.  
"I see" James said as O began announcing the next competitors.  
"Next up is a Trainer and Pokemon belonging to this Training Dojo; Please give a warm welcome to Ace Trainer Liz and Wobbufet!" O shouted.  
"Here's your chance to see if sending it here payed off" James told Jessie.  
"Huh. Unlikely" Jessie said with unease, leaning forward to watch the match.  
"And they will be going up against Sinnoh's Ace Trainer Louise and her Torterra!" O continued, "Let the match begin!"  
Liz served the ball, hitting it straight through the middle of the table, starting the match off with an intense move Louise reacted quickly, hitting the ball across the table hastily but clumsily. The ball headed for Wobbufet's side of the table, it stretched out an arm to hit it but missed. Liz jumped to Wobbufet's aid, hitting the ball in Torterra's direction. Torterra turned to hit the ball, viciously slapping it with its horn. The ball bounced over to the other side at high speed.  
"Wobba!" Wobuffet screamed, jumping up to hit the ball with its body, and failing miserably, landing face first on the floor.  
Liz once again ran to aide Wobbuffet. Her gaze was on the ball, paddle inches away, but at the last second, she tripped on Wobbufet, scoring Louise a point.  
"One nil" O announced.  
As the game continued, Louise and Torterra began to warm up and scoring became a lot easier. They lost a few points but they proved to be an unstoppable team and managed to score 9 more points. James slumped down in his seat, witnessing Wobbufet's losses, knowing all too well how Jessie would react. Liz served the ball in an upward position, causing it to bounce on the other end of the table. Louise swung her paddle towards the ball quickly, but missed and fell. At the last moment, Torterra ran over and hit it over to the other side. Wobbufet waddled from side to side, trying its hardest to hit the ball once again, Liz scurried, not realising she was holding the paddle behind Wobbufet. She hit Wobbufet's head instead, but it was a lucky shot as that hit had caused Wobbufet to hit the ball back. Seeing the ball race towards her again, Louise got up quickly and readied herself for the next hit. As the ball made contact with her paddle, she swung it forcefully to send the ping pong ball speeding back to the other team. Liz twirled, closing her eyes as the ball came speeding back, and whacked the ball in Torterra's direction as Wobbufet unwillingly cheered. Torterra saw the ball headed its way and speedily readied itself. Gathering its strength, it swiftly drew back and flew forward as the ball came to it, whacking the ball with all the power it could muster.  
Wobbufet and Liz readied themselves. Liz held her paddle outstretched as Wobbufet did the same with it's arm. The ball came flying towards that position, and because of Torterra's strength, knocked both players to the floor.  
"Louise and Torterra are the winners! They will move on to Round Two!" O announced.  
"It would not have been like this if it had listened to me yesterday!" Jessie whined.  
"Come now, Jess, it's fine, I'm sure Wobbufet did it's-" James tried comforting from her.  
"Shut up! Never mind!" Jessie said as she got up from her seat, "Let's go find Meowth!"

Chapter 5 Ash and his friends had just witnessed a five minute win by Ambipom.  
"Ohmygosh!" Misty exclaimed.  
"It's really good" May remarked.  
"I'm so happy it decided to come here," Dawn said, "You can really see the love in it's eyes when it plays"  
"Pip, lup!" Piplup agreed.  
"And they will be versing Hoenn's own Max and Munchlax!" They heard O announce.  
"Hey, look, it's Max!" Ash said, pointing down at the table.  
Max and Munchlax hit the ball back to the other team so smoothly and swiftly, working great in a team. They lost only two points but were quick enough to recover them and win the match.  
"We will now have an intermission before our winning competitors move on to Round Two!" O announced, "There will be intermission between each round"  
Ash and his friends got out of their seats and headed down to the Green Room, where the winning competitors were all gathered around. "These really were the best competitors of Round One" Brock stated as the others scanned the room.  
Apart from Max and Ambipom's teams, there was also a trainer and her Torterra, a man and his Staraptor, another boy and his Raichu, a little girl and her Chimecho, a teenager and his Joltik and a man and his Glaceon.  
"Hey, guys!" Max called them over.  
"Max! You were awesome!" Ash said as the friends ran over to him and Munchlax. "You really are getting better" May said, patting her brother on the back.  
"Munchlax!" Munchlax said, pulling at May's clothes.  
"You too, Munchlax" May said, petting Munchlax's head.  
"Keep in mind, you might be versing Ambipom's team in the next round" Misty stated.  
"And they are really good," Dawn said, "I should know"  
"Yeah, Ambipom played all by itself when Dawn broke her paddle in the Sandalstraw Town contest in Sinnoh" Ash recalled.  
"I saw it playing," May told Max, "I'd say it's your biggest challenger here"  
"It and the girl with her Torterra" Brock said.  
"Did someone mention us?" A girl came over at hearing the Pokemon's name.  
The friends turned around to see Ace Trainer Louise and her Torterra. At seeing Louise, Brock was on his knees.  
"Fair Ace Trainer, with such swiftly moving beauty of the ping pong ball, and a great Pokemon like Torterra," Brock started, "You are the biggest competition in this tournament. If you won that prize, nothing will stop me from sharing it with you in a villa in Sinnoh, smeared by sunny skies as beautiful as you"  
Just then, May, Misty and even Croagunk, who had popped out of it's Pokeball and Poison Jabbed Brock, were dragging him away.  
"Except...maybe..them" Brock said.  
"Are you still at it?!" May asked.  
"You have a wife now!" Misty stated.  
"Croa.."Croagunk said.  
Ash, Pikachu, Max, Munchlax, Dawn and Piplup watched in embarrassment as Louise and Torterra watched in confusion.  
"Thanks for the compliment, I guess?" Louise said as music began blaring, causing her and Torterra to run off.  
Ash and his friends ran out to the crowd and back to their seats as O began announcing again.  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Round Two of the All-Regions Tournament!" O began, "To start things off, please welcome the Training Dojo's own Beauty Evelyne and our star Pokemon, Ambipom!"  
"Wow, Ambipom's up first!" Dawn remarked.  
"And they will be going up against Sinnoh's Ace Trainer Louise and Torterra!" O continued.  
The referee handed the ball to Evelyne. Evelyne made a swift twirl and hit the ball diagonally across the table. This time the ball was headed for Torterra. Seeing its trainer's mistake from the last serve, it watched carefully as the ball approached it, then hit it back forcefully. Ambipom narrowed its eyes as the ball came for it at a fast pace. It jumped into the tair, tails bending underneath its body, hitting the ball straight back to Torterra. Torterra readied itself for the hit, but as the ball hit Torterra it ricocheted off to the side.  
"Ambi ambi!" Ambipom cheered.  
"2 nil" O announced.  
As the match carried on, Torterra managed to score a few points but not by many, as Ambipom swiftly hit any ball that came it's way, even including some contest moves in its performance, making Dawn awe. It was down to the last point and Evelyne served the ball . Louise readied herself for the ball. This was it, the last point. She gritted her teeth and gripped her paddle as she saw the ball fly towards her. Swiftly she hit it back to the other side with a flick of her wrist. Evelyne did a signature twirl of hers, bringing her paddle to hit the ball, which she managed to do, but instead of across the table, it flew upwards. Ambipom bounced on its two tails and fisting its hands together hit the ball across the table. Louise and Torterra both saw the ball coming, but reacted similarly and ended up accidentally hitting each other, letting the ball pass through them to the floor.  
Chapter 6 Max and Munchlax had just finished their match, scoring a massive 10-0 against the boy and his Joltik.  
"Hoenn's Max and Munchlax are the winners!" O announced, "which means they will be moving on to the semi-finals!"  
"Wow, both Max and Ambipom are in the semi-finals!" Dawn stated as the friends headed for the Green Room.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they got paired up with each other next round" Brock added.  
The friends pass a small dimly-lit room, where Jessie and James are with Meowth, who is fiddling with some wires.  
"Is it almost ready, Meowth?" James enquired.  
"Hold your horses, I'm just putting the finishing touches on it" Meowth replied, then noticing Jessie, "Are you still down about Wobbufet's loss?"  
"That trophy is solid gold, Meowth," Jessie said with a huff, "You just make sure that thing can take that aswell!"  
"Hey, no sweat, my machines always come with an extra pair of hands" Meowth answered.  
"Not to be a bother, but the semi-finals are soon" James stated.  
"And it's all done and dusted!" Meowth said, patting the sides of the machine.  
"Thunderproof?" Jessie asked.  
"As thunderproof as a Jolteon with Volt Absorb," Meowth replied, "Now, get in and let's catch us some talented ping-pongers!"  
"Round Three, and the semi-finals of the All-Regions Tournament will now begin!" O announced, as Ash and his friends took their seats again, "Our first competitors are Johto's Park Ranger Zak and his Glaceon, and they will be going up against Kanto's very own Kindergardener Lily and her Chimecho!"  
Ash and his friends watched each competitor forcefully play their way through the finals, the man and his Staraptor ended up winning every match he was paired up with.  
"Well done, Scientist Derek and Staraptor! This team will be moving on to the finals!" O announced, "Now, there are two teams left and I think we are all dying to know which of these great competitors will be going up against Derek! Please join me in giving a Vermillion City welcome to this training Dojo's Beauty Evelyne and Ambipom and also Hoenn's own Max and Munchlax!"  
Evelyne, Ambipom, Max and Munchlax came out, standing at opposite ends of the table.  
"Max and Ambipom.." May trailed off.  
"It was bound to happen" Brock said.  
"Who do I go for?" Dawn asked.  
"Piplup?" Piplup agreed.  
"I'm rooting for both of them!" Ash screamed.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
Max served the ball to Evelyne and Ambipom's team and Evelyne hit it straight back with a swish of her dress and a twirl. The match went on, Max and Munchlax scoring with ease and Ambipom scoring with contest moves.  
"9-9" O announced, "It's been neck and neck ever since the match started, but this last point determines who goes onto the finals against Derek and Staraptor!" "We can do this, Munchlax" Max said, getting in position.  
"Munch!" Munchlax agreed, forming the same position as Max.  
They watched as Ambipom did a double spin on it's tails and got into a position. The ball was handed to Max but just before he could serve, a giant claw closed in and grabbed Munchlax, taking it away.  
"Munchlax!" Max said with a gasp, dropping the ball.  
Just then the claw grabbed Ambipom from behind, taking it away with it.  
"Ambi!" Ambipom screamed.  
"It's got Ambipom!" Ash screamed as the audience started to panic.  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu said with a gasp.  
The claw then started to move around the Dojo, grabbing every Trainer's Pokemon, including the contestant's, it then made it's way toward Ash and Dawn. Ash grabbed for Pikachu, but the claw swooped past them and grabbed Piplup.  
"Pipluuup!" Piplup screamed.  
"No! Piplup!" Dawn screamed, trying to grab onto it but the claw inched away so fast.  
"Alright, who is responsible for this outbreak during the semi-finals?!" O announced into the microphone, "I demand you to show yourself!"  
"It'd be our pleasure" Said a female's voice.  
"What with our new measure" A male's voice continued.  
"And we're doin' it together!" a rough voice said.  
"Those voices.." May recalled.  
"No.." Dawn gasped.  
"It can't be.." Brock stated.  
They looked up in the air to see a mechanical Latios, and standing atop it were Jessie, James and Meowth.  
"Who are you people?!" O screamed.  
"What a question, twerpish indeed" Jessie answered.  
"We'll answer that question as we feel the need" James continued.  
"Bringing the blinding white light into the future" Jessie continued.  
"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James said.  
"Carving our names in the rock of eternity!" Meowth chimed in.  
"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie introduced herself.  
"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James introduced himself.  
"And wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth introduced himself.  
"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" They said in unison.  
"Team Rocket!" Ash said in aggression.  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu screamed in anger.  
"At least their motto got better" Dawn stated.  
"Pika! pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu screamed as it jumped out of Ash's grasp and down onto the tournament field.  
"We are pals," Meowth answered, "We just never said we were pals with your pals hehehe"  
"Pika!" Pikachu screamed, getting in a battle pose.  
"Don't worry, guys! We'll save you!" Ash screamed as he got up, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika...CHUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed as it zapped the mechanical Latios.  
But the attack did nothing.  
"Sorry, twerp, but this here Latios is as thunderproof as anythin'" Meowth said.  
"Why are you even here?! I thought you guys were headed to Kalos!" Misty screamed.  
"Oh, please! You think we'd miss Vermillion's ping pong contest?" Jessie asked.  
"Why are you guys so interested in ping pong?!" Max yelled.  
"That's quite enough!" O said, walking up to the flying machine, Wobbufet beside him.  
"Look!" Brock said, pointing to where O was, "They didn't catch Wobbufet either"  
"I'd bet anything that Wobbufet is Jessie's!" Dawn recalled.  
"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet screamed to Team Rocket.  
"Oh, please, you belong playing ping pong, not with Team Rocket," Jessie said, "Why do you think I ordered that you come and train here?"  
"Yes, you're not part of Team Rocket anymore according to the contract," James said, "So, we'll be off with an array of Pokemon for the Boss!"  
"But not without an attack for the twerps!" Meowth said, pushing a button.  
"Pika!" Pikachu gasped as a big ball of orange energy came hurdling toward it.  
"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he ran for Pikachu.  
"Ash!" Brock and Misty yelled as they ran for Ash.  
"Max!" May screamed as she ran for her brother.  
"May, wait!" Dawn yelled as she ran after May.  
"Wob..bu.." Wobbufet trailed off, looking from Team Rocket to Ash and his friends, back to Team Rocket, then back to Ash and his friends, "Wobbufet!"  
It ran towards Ash and his friends.  
"Wha?!" Meowth screamed.  
Wobbufet jumped in front of Ash and Pikachu and glowed orange.  
"Huh?" Ash asked, confused.  
"It's using Counter!" Brock stated.  
"What are you doing?!" Jessie screamed down to Wobbufet.  
The orange ball of energy hit Wobbufet's body and was sent back to the mechanical Latios, breaking it in pieces and sending Team Rocket and the Pokemon flying. Trainers ran to catch their Pokemon.  
"Piplup!" Dawn screamed as she caught Piplup.  
"Piplup!" Piplup cried as it hugged Dawn.  
Munchlax landed on it's feet next to Max.  
"Munchlax!" Max said, hugging Munchlax.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" May said.  
"Wobbufet..," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and walked towards Wobbufet, "You saved us. Thanks."  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with it's arm out.  
"Wob.." Wobbufet said slowly, looking up to the sky, "WOBBUFEEEET!"  
It began crying and running into the green room. Ash and his friends headed back up to their respective seats as Max, Munchlax, Evelyne and Ambipom took their places at the table once again.  
Chapter 7 "And now, folks, let's continue with the remaining point between Max and Munchlax and Evelyne and Ambipom!" O announced.  
It was a heated last round, but despite all their teamwork and out-of-nowhere hits, Evelyne and Ambipom won the match. The match between Ambipom and the man with Staraptor was intense, but as all of the friends already knew, Ambipom claimed the victory. Ash and his friends, aswell as Ambipom and O were gathered outside the Dojo.  
"I knew you could do it, Ambipom!" Dawn said, petting Ambipom.  
"Ambi!" Ambipom cheered.  
"Sorry, Max" May said to her brother.  
"Nah, it's okay," Max said, "It was a great experience. Besides, Ambipom's really great at ping pong"  
"And it's all thanks to Dawn's Contest moves" Ash replied.  
"Ambi ambi!" Ambipom said.  
"Aw shucks, you guys" Dawn said, blushing.  
"So where is everyone off to now?" Misty inquired before they all went their separate ways.  
"I'm going to Fuchsia City to try and get myself a Chansey!" May said.  
"I'll probably go back to Hoenn and train some more!" Max answered.  
"There's a contest coming up in Johto soon so I'll head over there!" Dawn replied.  
"Piplup!" Piplup chimed.  
"What about you, Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Well, Pikachu and I were thinking about heading off to Kalos" Ash said.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.  
After they said their goodbyes, the friends all went their separate ways.


End file.
